Cuento de Hadas
by Eliih Him
Summary: Pensó que había encontrado a su príncipe, que tendría su "felices para siempre" como en los cuentos de hadas. Pero olvidaba que en algunos casos, los príncipes no son buenos y que los cuentos no siempre tienen un final feliz.


**¡Hola corazones!**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, sólo la historia es mía.**

 **-Universo Alterno.**

 **-Posibles cambios de personalidades.**

 **-Disculpen cualquier error que puedan encontrar.**

* * *

 **25 de marzo del 2005**

Momoko se quedó observando detenidamente como Kaito seguía tendiendole un ramo de orquideas, sus favoritas. Tal vez estuviera delirando pero sentía que Miyako tuvo algo que ver en esto, sino ¿cómo iba a saber Kaito que esas eran sus flores favoritas y que nunca se resistiría a aceptarlas?

―Muchas gracias… ― tomó el ramo con pocas ganas, al ser justamente él quien se las diera.

A Kaito se le ilumono su rostro cuando las acepto.

― ¿Eso quiere decir que si aceptas salir conmigo, ser mi novia? ―se atrevió a preguntar.

La pelirroja abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Que haya aceptado las flores no era un "si" a salir con él. No le gustaba, era atractivo pero había algo que no le gustaba de él. Sin embargo, cuando iba a rechazarlo nuevamente vio su mirada ilusionada. Momoko se identifico con él, seguro que es era la misma mirada que ponía cada vez que veía a alguno de los chicos de los que se enamoró. Dudó al aceptar, pero su inconsciente la traicionó. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, las palabras salieron de su boca.

―Sí, saldré contigo.

Suspiró. No creía que tuviera algo de malo salir con él. Total, lo iría conociendo y si no le gustaba, pues sería sincera con él y le diría que no funcionó.

Kaito se acercó a ella feliz de poder tener una oportunidad. Momoko no le devolvió el abrazo ni sonrió, no compartía su felicidad. Se estaba lamentando, pensándolo mejor, no era bueno hacerlo. Si no llegaba a gustarle, sólo estaría jugando con sus sentimientos. Y eso no es lindo.

 _Pero... ¿qué puedo perder?_ , pensó.

* * *

 **12 de septiembre del 2005**

Momoko esperaba impaciente a Kaito en la fuente que estaba en la plaza principal de la ciudad. Miraba a ambos lados mientras fruncía el ceño. Es increíble que la estuviera haciendo esperar de nuevo. Sacó su celular del bolsillo de su campera y abrió la tapa. Ningún mensaje justificando su tardanza.

Bufó enojada. Volvió a guardar el celular y metió las manos en los bolsillo de su campera. Estaba comenzando a hacer frío, ya que el otoño comenzaba a hacerse presente en Japón.

Veía a las personas caminar apresuradas de un lado para otro, entrando a los locales cercanos a la plaza o sólo seguian con su camino.

Momoko decidió llamar a Kaito, sacó su celular nuevamente y buscó su número. Llevó el aparato hacia su oído. Al cuarto timbre recién atendió.

― ¿Quién es?

La pelirroja se sorprendió al oír una voz femenina en lugar de la de su novio. Alejó el celular para ver si había marcado al número de Kaito o si era de alguno de sus otros contactos. Frunció el ceño extrañada al ver que si era de él.

 _¿Por qué contesta ella?,_ pensó.

Lo volvió a acercar a su oído.

― ¿Quién es? ― dijeron al otro lado, sonando molesta.

―Momoko, ¿dónde esta Kaito?

―Ah. Eres tú. Ya te lo pasó.

Momoko escuchó varios ruidos y murmullos al otro lado del aparato.

―¡Momoko! ¿Qué necesitas amor?

― ¿No te acuerdas que dijiste que íbamos a salir hoy? ¡Te estoy esperando desde hace dos horas! ― dijo enfurecida, ahora no sólo porque una chica haya atendido su celular, sino porque la dejó plantada.

― ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Lo olvidé, ya voy para ahí, no te vayas, por favor.

Momoko rodó los ojos molesta.

―Ni te molestes, quedate ahí en donde sea que estés ― cortó la llamada.

Guardó su celular y comenzó a caminar rápidamente. Es increíble que la haya dejado plantada de nuevo, que llegue tarde era pasable, por lo menos aparecía. Pero como la enfurecía cuando no se presentaba y ni siquiera le escribía un triste mensaje justificando su ausencia.

Corrió hasta su casa, no se detuvo hasta que llegó y se encerró en su cuarto.

* * *

Estaba recostada en su cama mirando el techo. Su celular no dejaba de vibrar en su mesita de noche. Se giró y quedó mirando la ventana que daba al patio de su casa, ignorando el ruido que hacía su celular. Seguramente era Kaito con alguna patética excusa.

Golpearon levemente la puerta de su habitación y a los segundos escucho la voz de su hermana menor, Kumiko.

―Te buscan hermana ― dijo suavemente y se fue dejando la puerta abierta.

Momoko se giró y se sentó en su cama lentamente. Kaoru, su mejor amiga, tenía que venir para ayudarla con un trabajo que le dieron en la universidad. Se colocó sus pantuflas y fue hacia la puerta.

Caminó por el pasillo lentamente y fue hasta la sala. Se detuvo abruptamente al ver que Kaito estaba en la sala y no Kaoru.

Kaito se acercó rápidamente hacia a ella pero no la tocó. Se veía triste. Sin embargo Momoko no se conmovió. Con sólo verlo su enojo volvió y con más fuerza.

Estuvo por decir algo pero élno se lo permitió.

― ¡Por favor Momoko! Antes de que digas algo, permíteme hablar ― ante el silencio de la chica, continúo. ― Lamento haberme olvidado de que nos teníamos que ver hoy, pero ando muy estresado, reprobé una materia y no puedo perder la beca, la universidad no perdona ni un examen desaprobado. Una compañera me estaba ayudando para recuperar el examen. Por favor, perdóname. Lo siento muchísimo.

Momoko lo miró sorprendida. No tenía idea de que él estuviera pasando por eso, por lo que suaviso su expresión y se acercó a él para abrazarlo. Kaito se relajó cuando sintió sus brazos, le correspondió el abrazo.

Si tan sólo él le hubiera comentado sus preocupaciones hubiera tratado de ser más comprensiva.

―Esta bien, esta todo olvidado.

Momoko cerró los ojos y siguió abrazándolo. Se sentía tan bien en sus brazos.

* * *

 **14 de febrero del 2006**

Momoko caminaba por las calles de Townsville tranquilamente, su novio la había llamado para que se reúna con él en una hora, de carácter urgente le había dicho.

Se sentía alegre al saber que lo vería.

Quien le iba a decir que ahora, estuviera tan enamorada de él cuando antes no lo soportaba. Pero él hizo su lucha por ganarse su amor y ahora lo tiene. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que terminaría siendo su novia, se hubiera reído en su cara y lo hubiera tildado de loco, era casi imposible.

Estaba tan enamorada del amor, quería vivir una historia de amor de cuentos de hadas y sentía que la suya con Kaito era una. Tenía sus defectos pero seguía siendo un chico tan adorable y gentil. Era su príncipe azul sin duda alguna. Su primer y único amor.

― ¡Llegaste!

Momoko salió de su ensoñación y vio al hombre que le quitaba el aliento. Sonrió mucho más y se acercó a él. Lo abrazó fuertemente.

― ¿Qué me tenías que decir que no podía esperar hasta mañana?

Kaito le correspondió el abrazo.

―Momoko… tú sabes que eres lo que más quiero en el mundo, eres mi adoración, mi razón para salir adelante… ― dijo sin dejar de abrazarla. ― Lucho cada día por terminar la carrera y poder ser alguien en la vida para que comenzar a construir nuestro futuro juntos…

La pelirroja abrió muchos más los ojos sorprendida. Él también pensaba que durarían toda la vida. Sonrió conmovida.

―Es por eso que… lo siento si es muy precipitado… pero…

―Pero… ¿qué? ― continuó ella.

― ¿Quieres hacerme el honor de casarte conmigo? ¿Quieres formar una familia conmigo?

Momoko se quedó estática. Se separó lentamente de él y lo observó. Kaito estaba nervioso. Siempre deseó encontrar el amor, casarse y formar una familia. Pero sentía que era demasiado pronto, sólo tenía diecinueve años, era demasiado joven para hacerlo, tenía que terminar su carrera todavía. Kaito le llevaba 6 años, ya le faltaba un año para terminar la carrera de ingenieria.

―Pero…

― ¡Por favor Momoko! Se que somos jóvenes aún, que tienes que terminar tu carrera, que tienes planes para tu vida, pero quiero hacerlo contigo. Quiero ir de la mano contigo por la vida viendote alcanzar tus sueños.

No lo dudó más. Saltó encima de él, rodeo con sus piernas su cintura y lo abrazó por el cuello. Se sentía la chica más feliz del mundo.

―Sí quiero casarme contigo ― murmuro emocioanda.

Kaito sonrió feliz y la abrazó fuertemente. Momoko sentía que casi estaba tocando la felicidad.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

 **Adivinen quien apareció nuevamente... y quien desaparecerá rápidamente jajaja**

 **En fin, espero que les haya parecido atractivo e interesante de leer. Que al menos los haya atrapado.**

 **Será una historia corta, no planeo que tenga muchos capítulos, tal vez sólo 4. Pero pensé lo mismo cuando escribí "Las vueltas de la vida" y terminé con 11 capítulos.**

 **Sin más que decir, ¡les mando muchos besos y abrazos asfixiantes!**

 **Eliih Him**


End file.
